little do you know
by nerdyfruit-cosplay
Summary: sasori loves deidara, but deidara just recently broke up with sasuke
1. deidara

I walked along the path, clinging to my beloved Sasuke, oh how I love him. But he hasn't been talking lately, it's been bugging me. Should I ask? "Uh, Sasuke-kun?"

"What is it Deidara?"

"Uh well you really haven't been yourself lately, is something bothering you?" The question seemed to catch him off guard or something. Somethings up Sasuke stopped. Put his head down.

"I… I'm sorry… I…. have to" he reached behind his back and threw his sword at lightning speed. I froze. Not knowing what to do I turned and ran. I ran until I got to an old shed. Hearing Sasuke following me, I crashed inside and saw a rusty door. With no time to think I throw it open run inside and rip it shut. Hoping he wouldn't find me, I stalled my breathing as much as I could. I heard him walk by the door. He was so close I could smell his breath through the door. My heart was beating so loud i thought America could hear it.

Suddenly, the katana burst through the door and nicked my side, not fatal, but could be perceived as fatal. Here goes nothing. I quietly ripped my shirt to make it look like it got me deeper. I let tears run down my cheeks as I let out an exaggerated muffled scream. Once the katana was pulled out, the door was opened and I allowed my knees to buckle under themselves. once he opened the door I saw his face. But he left me to die. I don't know how long I stayed in that shed, but I was still bleeding when I snuck out. when I got home I was expecting Sasuke to be there to finish me. But he wasn't, to my disappointment. It took me three whole days to recover. But when I was recovered, it finally hit me, Sasuke, the love of my life, tried to kill me. I might as well help him by putting Orochimaru's clay to use. I walked outside. Then looked at the sky. It would be my last time for sure, I'll actually do it this time, Sasori can't mess it up this time. I sat down and started to sob. Soaking the clay with my tears I heard Sasori calling my name. I didn't care anymore, I just wanted to die. I quickly sniffed and stuffed a handful of the flavorless clay into my mouth. I wanted to gag but I kept chewing. Then hear Sasori gasp at me eating the clay. I'll just tell him directly. "I'm…" I started between chews and sobs. "Nothing... Anymore Sasori" Before I could swallow, he grabbed both my hands with one of his. Then he forced the other into my mouth and started scooping out the clay I put in it. Once he removed all of the clay, he put his face close to me. I was hoping he wouldn't notice my blushing.

"Tell me, did you swallow any?" I got angry, why would he care? He has no right to stop me!

"Why? Why do you care?!" I raised my voice

"Just TELL ME!" His intensity in his voice startled me. I didn't know what to say. "D-Deidara-san?"

"No, you got me, again" Was that a sigh I heard?

"Let's get you home Deidara-san, we can talk about it there" he pulled me up. After that we walked to my place silently, as always. He walked in first then sat on the couch "What happened? Was it sasuke?"

at that moment i remembered everything i wanted to die with me "I-I well…"I started to feel tears well up. "We were walking around the park like usual, but he was acting strange. But when I asked him what was wrong, he started to cry but then he pulled his katana out and threw it at me!" I started sobbing. Something flashed in Sasori's eyes, I didn't quite catch what it was before it disappeared.

"It's alright Dei-san" He ran his fingers through my hair, he does that when i'm upset. I don't know why, but it calms me down, he does. Before I could do anything, he grabbed my hands, "Come here I have something I wanna show you" He pulled hard on my hands and dragged me out the door.


	2. an i know i hate them too

a/n

I know, everyone hates them

Well, it's safe to say that we have severe writers block with this story. Considering Caroline and i {Magenta} have put it off for so long, we've decided to get back to this story. I was talking to Carol the other day, and we decided to just rewrite the whole thing… yeah… more waiting.

With how fast paced, serious, and rushed this story is, we decided to leave it for awhile and go back to it, but some stuff went down and we stopped contacting each other. Now that we've finally gotten back in touch, we're working on a more detailed version of this story. There will be a few drastic changes, but… oh well.

Why am i even getting back into it? Well, when i originally made the story line i was so proud of it and just started typing, and i'm not giving up on it. Some stuff happens later that i would love to have published and out there.


End file.
